


How Do I Get Through One Night Without You

by deadmansbones



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Serenading, non-sburb AU, so cheesy wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmansbones/pseuds/deadmansbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has the tendency to be super duper cheesy sometimes, but you can't help but love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do I Get Through One Night Without You

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short i apologize but my friend wanted me to write this for her  
> for better viewing pleasure listen to the song How Do I Live Without You homestuck edition while reading!!!

You are Dave Strider and you are minding your own business in your room, browsing the internet for anything that could mildly entertain you. You wipe your damp forehead with the back of your hand, fuck Texas and it’s heat curdling weather. You get up to crack open a window and continue your web adventures through the unknown. You check on your webcomic, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, and see it has gotten over hundred more followers overnight. Pretty soon you start hearing a cheesy beat breezing in from somewhere. You’re pretty sure it’s not coming from your computer. Jesus fuck, would your neighbors turn that shitty music down. 

“How do I get through one night without you?” you hear a mysterious voice sing. Oh man, is someone having a field day pulling a Lloyd Dobbler. Which of course, you’re only aware of due to John’s constant praising of the movie. “If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be?” Sang the mysterious voice again. Wow, they sure are having a hard time hitting those notes, it’s painful. Your curiosity guides you to the window to see what chum is humiliating themselves big time. You gasp at the sight because it is none other than John Egbert, standing outside your window at eight at night holding a boombox in the air. What is he even doing here? If this is one of his pranks you are going to kill him.He flashes a toothy grin noticing you finally came out to witness this.

“You’re my world, my heart, my soul.” He sings with the dorkiest passion imaginable, “If you ever leave, baby that would take away everything good in my life.” John deserves an achievement for managing to take your breath away.

“John, uh, what,” you stutter, “what are you doing here?” A blush warms your cheeks as John avoids your question and continues singing.

 

“Dave did you finally manage to hear your boyfriend singing for you?” breaks in Bro from accross the room, “he woke the whole damn neighborhood up!”

 

“Screw you!” you laugh.

 

“Might as well go make out with him already.” You totally flip him off even though you know he can’t see it. It just gives you a sense of accomplishment.

 

“Oh my god, John you are not seriously singing the guitar parts.” you say. “This is insane, you are insane.”

 

“How will I ever, ever survive,” John sings as he finishes off the last night with a screeching voice only a mother could love, but you find it kind of adorable.

 

“I am coming down there right now, you better be ready,” you call. You head out of your room, ignoring the catcalls coming from Bro and head outside. John is standing by his boombox with his hands shoved into his pockets.

 

“Hey,” he greets.

 

“How are you even here right now, this is fucking unreal. I’m expecting someone to pinch me right now and wake me up,” you gush. “I just can’t, wow, John what the fuck.”

 

“I’ve kind of been setting it up with Bro for a while, trying to find out a way to surprise you,” He says coyly while nudging at the grass with his sneaker. “Maybe to like, swoon you or something? pfft, I don’t know.” He mumbles.

 

“John are you hitting on me?” you tease. “because I think it worked.”

 

“Oh man, what could ever make you think that,” he smiles.

 

“Kiss already!” yells Bro from your window. You are so going to kill him.

 

“Well we can’t leave an audience waiting can we?” you say. John giggles and you both look into each other’s eyes. You place your hand on his jaw and lean into kiss him. It’s soft and sweet and everything you could have ever wanted. You can’t help but realize how much you love this boy. “That was the gayest thing ever John,” you laugh. “I mean a boombox? Come on it’s the twenty-first century, get in the game.”

 

“Shut up!” he smiles and grabs your hand. You swear in the background you could hear Bro cheering you on.


End file.
